


designer shades

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel Howell is a renowned British fashion designer who founded his eponymous design label in 2009, at only eighteen years old.Phil Lester is a fashion and beauty blogger best known for his YouTube channel AmazingPhil, and quite possibly Daniel's biggest fan.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my God, you will never believe the email I just got.”

Louise blinks, slightly taken aback by her friend's excitement. “And hello to you too, Phil.”

On his end, Phil giggles a little, bouncing on his toes. “Yes, good morning Louise. Now listen!”

She rolls her eyes fondly and laughs with him, answering, “Alright, come on and tell me, now.”

“Okay, okay. It's –” Phil interrupts himself with more happy giggling, “It's so crazy, here, I'll just read it to you, yeah?”

“Go on then!”

Phil grins again. “Shh, okay, it goes, _‘Hello, AmazingPhil!’”_

“Ooh, the username and all.”

“Shh! Alright, _‘Hello, AmazingPhil! I’m an advertising representative with Daniel Howell design –’”_

Phil hears a gasp, then Louise squeals, “Oh my God, Phil!”

“They asked me if I wanted to _be on their PR list, Louise!”_

“And what did you say?” 

“I haven't answered it yet! I’ve been shaking, like, the whole time, just holy _shit.”_

Louise laughs a little when she answers, “You’re so cute. Your favorite person finally noticed you.”

“I mean, kind of. Not really. I don't know why I’m freaking out so badly, it's not like actual Daniel Howell is just emailing random beauty YouTubers.”

With how much Phil's fidgeting, he can't imagine how he'd react if the designer _had_ contacted him directly. He'd internally screamed just seeing the copy-and-pasted .png at the end of the email, _“Catherine Valdes”_ in nice script above “Marketing Manager”, and the familiar messy signature of _“Daniel Howell”_ above “CEO”. 

“Oh, hush, it's still incredible. Imagine saying your video is sponsored by Daniel Howell. You'll sound so bougie and sophisticated.”

With a silly little scoff, Phil jokes, “Yes, because wearing Balenciaga sweaters in vlogs makes me seem so cheap.”

“Shut it, you. I still can't believe you bought that ‘t-shirt’ shirt.” 

“It was very important, Louise.”

“... At least you make it look good. I’m just glad a nice brand like Daniel Howell got to you before they did.”

Phil smiled again just hearing it, letting out an excited sigh. “I’m just so happy, Lou. Oh my God. The new collection is so good, too, I just –”

Louise cut him off accidentally, a quieter voice saying, _“Yes, love, wait though, Mummy’s on the phone right now_ –” then, “– Sorry dear. Do you think maybe you'd ought to answer that email, then? – _Yes, I'll tell him_ – and Darcy says to say hello to uncle Phil, by the way.”

“Well, hello, miss Darcy,” Phil says with a laugh, “And you're right, I should… I’ll think of something to say. Hopefully won't sound too dorky. I’ll let you get back to your girls.”

“The dorkiness is part of your charm. And thank you. You'd better keep me updated on this very important brand deal, though.”

“Of course,” promises Phil, “I'll talk to you later, Lou.”

“G’bye, dear,” Louise says, and Phil hears Darcy's little voice calling, _“Muuuuum,”_ just before she hangs up.

Phil goes back to rereading the email and suffering through trying to write a businesslike response.

Eventually he sends something that seems somewhat appropriate, and calms himself by writing a draft for the potential _fucking Daniel Howell sponsored_ video.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Do I start?”_

_“Yeah, it's rolling. Go ahead.”_

Phil always smiles at that little blunder. 

He's seen it a million times, but even so, when the familiar video starts popping up on his timeline like it does every September, he watches it again. 

_“Oh. Hah. Okay. Well, hello, Internet.”_

_Daniel straightens his posture shifts to face the camera rather than the woman he'd been speaking to, and his smile is awkward but genuine._

_“My name is Daniel Howell, and I guess you know that._

_“I've always been a person for self-expression; I believe that you can tell a lot about a person from their style, their clothes. That's important to me._

_“I started my label four years ago –”_

“Nine, now,” Phil whispers to the video subconsciously. 

_“– because of that. Designs I drew when I should have been taking notes, clothes I sewed when I should have been studying the notes I didn't take…”_

_Daniel laughs. “I was a terrible example of a university student. Don't do any of that._

_“The point is, eighteen-year-old Dan would have never believed he would be invited to fucking New York Fashion Week. But here I am, thanks to you._

_“It's not that I didn't do my part, I've worked my ass off for an opportunity like this – but if no one believed in me, it wouldn't matter._

_“So, this video is for everyone who supports me. Everyone who's ever saw one of my designs and said, ‘That's something I want to wear!’, thank you._

_“You've made this happen for me, and I can't think of words that can show my gratitude for that… but I can think of clothes that will.”_

_Daniel raises a cheeky eyebrow and waves a salute to the camera. “See you in New York.”_

Phil grins widely at that confident ending, deciding he needs to post it again – he is on their PR list now, after all. 

_**@AmazingPhil:** This video is five years old now and we're all dying_

Most of the first replies from his fans are along the lines of _“phil the Daniel Howell stan”_ and _“was wondering when he'd mention it tbh”,_ and Phil has to laugh. Maybe Louise is right, Daniel Howell kind of _is_ his favorite person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new york fashion week is held every february and september, as is london fashion week, but nyfw is a bigger deal tbh.
> 
> (timeline: fic dan was invited to nyfw sept 2013, and to london fw feb the next year, and those are the respective months the label attends to the present. irl dan reached 1m subscribers in 2013.)
> 
> sorry this one is so short btw lol

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
